Emily
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve has always been one to face a challenge head on, using the training he had received to complete it but now he's out of his element, now he's a brand-new father and everything is different. (McDanni, featuring a female Danni)
1. And so it begins

Emily

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

**The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and Jenna Kaye do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now, even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she is now her own individual character by now, especially as she has her own background and family now. This also affects Grace, as her surname is Taylor as that was Danni's wedded name. There are a few other changes but she is still the sweetheart we all know and love.**

**The character of Jack O'Connor, David Williams, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan do belong to me so please don't use them without permission.**

Authors note

**Welcome to the first chapter of Emily.**

**This is a rewrite of the story Rowan as a great many things have changed since then so it made sense to me to rewrite this properly. Once I get to chapter five then I'll take the original story down.**

**The story is one which I refer to as a how it could have happened. Little tidbits which work into the main story and which could easily have been the way I did it in the main story though obviously they don't. It seems pointless to keep these ideas to myself hence stories like this one.**

**This one will be longer than the original one. It will be expanded quite a bit**

**Anyway, that's enough from me. **

**Please enjoy the story.**

Overall Summary

**Steve has always been one to face a challenge head on, using the training he had received to complete it but now he's out of his element, now he's a brand new father and everything is different. (McDanni, featuring a female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

**Danni Williams sighed softly as she slowly manoeuvred herself out of her car, resting her hand protectively over her large baby bump. An action which was had become more and more difficult for her to manage as her pregnancy had progressed. Normally any time she had attempted it, her fiancé Steve McGarrett would magically appear to help her out but this time she was alone, something she was both happy about and annoyed about.**

Overall Romances in the story

**Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

**Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Chapter Romances

**Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Another note

**Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Danni Williams sighed softly as she slowly manoeuvred herself out of her car, resting her hand protectively over her large baby bump. An action which was had become more and more difficult for her to manage as her pregnancy had progressed. Normally any time she had attempted it, her fiancé Steve McGarrett would magically appear to help her out but this time she was alone, something she was both happy about and annoyed about.

She straightened up, her nose scrunching slightly at the sharp twinge which her lower back gave at the simple movement. Her back had been troubling her since the night before, starting off with a slight pain which she had found easy to ignore as she had gone about her usual evening routine but which had slowly but surely become stronger every time it had occurred.

She had been left wondering if she was going into labour but had quickly dismissed that notion. She was still two weeks away from her due date according to both her Doctor and Midwife and her experience with her daughter Grace had been nothing like this.

This was no doubt something as simple as her having pulled a muscle and the extra weight she was now carrying was making it near to impossible for it to heal itself.

Danni glanced down ruefully at her bump, knowing that she was looking more and more like a beached whale with every passing day but it was something which she had been dealing with as soon as she had realised that she was pregnant with Steve's baby. There was no getting over the fact that Danni was of a slight build, barely reaching five feet without her heels on while Steve cleared six foot. That lack of height meant that everything showed on her easily and if the baby was a boy, then there was a good chance he would be big hence her size. She was hopeful that if it was a girl, she would have inherited Danni's own small stature, the same as Grace had done.

The pregnancy had been a surprise to them both, they had been partners with each other for four months before they had given into the spark between them and had begun dating each other. Five months later she had fallen pregnant.

Even now, she could still picture the look which had come to Steve's face when she had broken the news to him. He had been shocked at first but that look had quickly morphed into a look of elation which she had only seen once from him before that, on the night she had agreed to date him.

It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to her that Steve had attempted to immediately bench her from field work and to keep her in the office claiming that the business which they were both in was too dangerous for a pregnant woman to be in but she had managed to hold him off, pointing out that she had previously worked as a Detective while she had been pregnant with Grace. She was wise enough to know that it had been her own twin brother David who had managed to convince Steve to let her remain doing all sides of her job by breaking his own rule never to get involved in their relationship, how David had convinced Steve that Danni would be fine she didn't know, she could only assume it had been something to do with the fact that David had been a surgeon and doctor during his time with the Army Rangers and knew what he was talking about in situations like this, even though it was it was clear to anyone with a pair of eyes how much of struggle it was for Steve every time they were called out to a scene, especially if it was the scene of a murder.

He had watched her like a hawk and although it annoyed her, she could understand it.

Steve had spent the majority of his life losing the people he loved, starting with his own mother when he has been fifteen. For him to lose both Danni and their unborn child, especially to something which he could have prevented, would have destroyed him. It was because of that knowledge that she had finally given into the subtle pressure and agreed, at five months, to stay in the office, running things from there and focusing her attention on being the first point of contact for Five-O.

She had done that job up until three weeks previously when she had finally gone on maternity leave much to her fiancé's relief.

Danni hunched down and reached back into the car, grabbing her bag and shouldering before she reached into the back seat and took out the two large brown bags, she had stored there which contained all the food which she had spent her morning cooking. Using her hip, she closed the door and locked it before slowly making her way up the shallow steps and into the foyer of the Ali'iolani Hale building where their headquarters was based.

She flashed a smile at the guards on duty, going through the normal routine of stepping through the metal detectors before she headed over towards the elevators, hitting the call button and stepping in when the doors stood open. She hit the button for the third floor and stepped back, leaning back against the mirror with a sigh, her eyes drifting close for a moment before she opened them as the elevator pinged and the door opened. Danni stepped out and made her way down the corridor and into the large room where the headquarters were based, a smile coming to her face when she saw that they were all there meaning that they were in-between cases and using the time to complete the paperwork which she knew would have built up.

Danni didn't even have time to announce her arrival before both Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye came to their feet and surged towards her, matching wide grins on their face as they swiftly relieved her of the bags she was holding passing them back to David and Jack O'Connor before pulling Danni into a tight hug, one after the other, both being careful not to hit her bump.

"It's so good to see you Danni, we were literally just talking about you." Kono stated as she slipped her hand through Danni's arm and lightly dragged her over to the computer table where the others were still standing, watching the scene between the three women with looks of amusement.

"Dare I ask what the lot of you were saying about me or would I rather not know?" She asked, looking around them with a raised eyebrow before focusing on Jenna as the taller woman waved her hand through the air as though she was brushing away Danni's question.

"You know we would never say anything bad about you Danni" Jenna assured her.

"Glad to hear it" Danni replied, looking towards Kono when she piped up.

"We were saying how different it is without you even though you've only been gone for three weeks. Steve is…" She hesitated for a moment, glancing towards the ceiling as though she was trying to figure out the best word, she could use to describe Danni's fiancé without causing offence.

"He's different without you here." Chin Ho Kelly stated when Kono remained silent.

"He's been different? How has he been, he seems normal to me." Danni questioned them curiously, her eyes flickering over to Steve's office. She could see him through the glass, on his phone to someone, who if the expression she could see on his face was anything to go by, was annoying him which probably meant that it was the Governor on the other end.

"Of course, he'll seem normal when you see him, that's because he's at your home with you." Kono pointed out, giving her a long look

"Steve is just a little less patient then he used to be when you were still here but that is to be expected, I mean you're having a baby together, that's always going to be stressful time for both parents." David told her, his voice calm as he shrugged. "It's not as bad as Kono is making it out to be, we still have Riley and he's more than capable of keeping my future brother in law in check."

Danni frowned slightly at the comment before she turned to the tall silent man standing near to her, who responded to her look with a simple shrug of his own, the unconcerned look on his face calming her the sense of unease which Kono's and Chin's words had evoked.

"He's fine Danni." Riley King told her.

"That's always good to hear." Danni replied with a smile at him. Riley had known Steve since they were both eighteen, if there was going to be anyone out of them who would know how Steve was reacted to something, then it would be the black-haired man in front of her who shot her another smile before turning and walking away from them.

"Forget about Steve for the time being, how are you doing and the little one? Are you both doing good?" Jenna demanded, her eyes dropping to Danni's large bump. Danni opened her mouth to answer when she stopped, shooting Riley a thankful look when he reappeared behind her, a chair in hand which he seemed to produce from nowhere for her to sit on.

"Two of my sisters have been pregnant, I remember how tired they were at the end of their pregnancies." He said, taking her arm and helping her lower herself down onto the chair.

"Thank you, Riley," She said, patting his hand before she spoke again. "And as for your question Jen, we're both doing fine" Danni said, looking towards Jenna, resting her hand on the bump which held her son or daughter. "It's like what Riley said, I'm just tired which is normal for this stage of the pregnancy. I found myself with some free time this afternoon and happened to be in the area so I figured I'd pop in and see how things were going here and how you all were." She told them with a shrug.

"You are aware Danni that we gate-crashed your house last night to watch the latest game on TV and stayed until Steve threw us out because you both needed to sleep, it's not like you haven't seen us recently." Chin pointed out with a rare grin on his face.

"I don't remember saying I missed you guys, I just wanted to make sure you hadn't burned my office down while I've been away. I do want to claim it back one day once the baby is here and a bit older after all." She pointed out, her expression fixed in an innocent look before she looked towards Steve's office as the door opened and Steve came out of the room, the annoyed expression on his face fading away into a pleased look when he caught sight of her in the chair though he stopped when Louisa Palakiko-Cowan approached him and began speaking to him about something.

"You know I love you Blondie but it's kind of sad that you would pop in here just to check how things are. Aren't you meant to be taking this time to enjoy the peace before McGarrett Junior arrives on the scene? It might be time for you to consider getting a new hobby." Adam Charles, commonly known as Toast, commented as he leaned over the table to peer into the bag which Jack was still holding in his arms. "Please tell me that this is food for us?" He asked her, a hopeful tone to his voice which matched the expression on his face.

"What are you saying Toast?" Danni demanded keeping her tone light. "Can't a girl simply miss the hype of paperwork, highly up to date computer systems and the joy of having her own office and space?" Her voice trailed off as she winked at him causing him to laugh before he turned his attention to helping Jack unpack the bags which she knew contained several Tupperware boxes of freshly cooked food. Toast opened one and smelt it, looking as though he was in heaven though the look quickly changed to one of annoyance when Riley stepped up beside him and took the Tupperware box from him.

"This one would be mine." The black-haired man stated, making Danni roll her eyes at the pair of them.

"I'm trying to figure out why you're unpacking them all, I mean technically I haven't said that they are for you guys" She remarked with a raised eyebrow, her eyes tracking Jack and Jenna as they both headed in the direction of the kitchen, no doubt to collect the plates and cutlery which they kept there.

David laughed at her comment as he pulled up the lid of a large container which held a portion of chicken casserole, the smell hitting them all making their stomach rumble.

"You might fool everyone else Danni but you don't fool me" He stated, their eyes meeting for a moment. "You've cooked up enough food here to feed a small army here and since we're probably the only small army who you know, it makes sense that its for us." He turned to look at the other. "Danni was exactly the same when she was pregnant with Grace and on maternity leave with her, the minute she finds herself with free time on her hand, she always ends up in the kitchen cooking and baking up a storm." He explained.

Danni glanced up as Steve pushed past the crowd, leaning down when he reached her, his hands resting of the arms of the chair she was on as he leaned down and captured her mouth in a lingering kiss. She could feel him smile against her lips.

"Hey Ku'u Lei" He murmured as he pulled back, his eyes scanning her face carefully. "How are you feeling today? You're looking tired." He told her, frowning slightly as though he was concerned.

Danni's eyebrow shot up at the comment, aware of the others listening in while pretending not to.

"I look tired?" Danni repeated. "Well how about you try being five feet and extremely pregnant with an active McGarrett baby using your womb as trampoline constantly and then you and I can have a conversation about who looks tired."

"I wouldn't say anything more if I was you Steve." Jack commented in amusement, moving out of the way so that Louisa could pass him and hand a cup of tea over to Danni who took it gratefully from him.

"It's peppermint tea, I know that's one of your favourites" Louisa told her with a smile which Danni returned.

"Thank you for this Louisa, some tea right now sounds like heaven." She told the older woman before she gave the others a pointed look. "This is also why she is my favourite person right now with Riley a close second as he got me a chair." She told them, smiling brightly at them before she smelled the peppermint, trying to get comfortable as her back gave another twinge with a second sensation she couldn't ignore. "I need to use the bathroom." She said suddenly.

Louisa raised an eyebrow at her before she reached down and helped the smaller woman to her feet, walking with her towards the bathroom.

"Are you okay Danni? Is it your back? Does it hurt?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

Danni opened her mouth to answer her but the response died as she stopped suddenly as though she was suddenly glued to the spot, her face paling as she felt water begin to trickle out from between her legs. She looked at Louisa with a wide-eyed look the words finally coming out.

"Shit, Louisa, my water… it's broken"

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it. **

**I really appreciate it**


	2. Race to the hospital

Emily

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

**The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Malia Waincroft do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now, even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she is now her own individual character by now, especially as she has her own background and family now. This also affects Grace, as her surname is Taylor as that was Danni's wedded name. There are a few other changes but she is still the sweetheart we all know and love.**

**The character of Jack O'Connor, David Williams, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan and Sasha Roberts do belong to me so please don't use them without permission.**

Authors note

**Welcome to the second chapter of Emily.**

**You might notice that this chapter is done via Louisa's point of view. I did it this way because I wanted that third person view over what was happening!**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

**Steve has always been one to face a challenge head on, using the training he had received to complete it but now he's out of his element, now he's a brand-new father and everything is different. (McDanni, featuring a female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

"**Shit, shit" Louisa muttered as she wrapped her arm around Danni, letting the smaller woman lean heavily against her as support before she glanced over her shoulder, brown eyes landing on the others who were still deep in conversation with one another and clearly unaware that something was amiss as they continued to open the food Danni had brought them. Louisa's gaze landed on Steve who was talking to Chin, his arms crossed over his chest with a frown on his face as he spoke to Chin, no doubt over the phone call which he had been on for the best part of an hour. **

Overall Romances in the story

**Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

**Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Chapter Romances

**Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Another note

**Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Race to the hospital

* * *

"Shit, shit" Louisa muttered as she wrapped her arm around Danni, letting the smaller woman lean heavily against her as support before she glanced over her shoulder, brown eyes landing on the others who were still deep in conversation with one another and clearly unaware that something was amiss as they continued to open the food Danni had brought them. Louisa's gaze landed on Steve who was talking to Chin, his arms crossed over his chest with a frown on his face as he spoke to Chin, no doubt over the phone call which he had been on for the best part of an hour.

"Louisa" Danni gasped, her hand reaching out and gripping Louisa's bare forearm, squeezing down on it until Louisa could feel Danni's nails embedded themselves into her skin with enough force that it would leave a mark.

"I'm here Danni, I'm here." She assured the blonde. "Come on honey, you know what to do, you've been through this before even if it was a long time ago, it's like riding a bike okay? You think you've forgotten but you never do, just breathe through the pain. How long have the contractions been going on for? Can you remember?"

Danni was silent for a moment, simply panting before she answered.

"It could have been since last night maybe, I don't know." Danni admitted quietly.

"Since last night and you didn't get it checked out Danni?" Louisa asked, trying and failing to keep her dismay from her voice.

"I know it's stupid but I thought it was just a back ache or Braxton Hicks, I'm not due for another two weeks Lou-Lou." Danni replied, her words ending in a moan as a wave of pain no doubt hit her again, slowly building into another contraction. Louisa held her against her tightly, memories of her own two pregnancies coming to her mind. She could well remember the pain Danni would be going through right now.

"Louisa, everything okay over there? Do you need some help?"

Louisa glanced over her shoulder at Riley who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, the loud comment attracting the others attention, including Steve's.

"Danni's gone into labour." She stated loudly, her eyes locking on Steve's unsurprised to see him pale for a moment before a look of determination and resolve came to his face as he instantly bridged the gap between them until he was at his fiancé's side, urging her to lean against him, which Danni did with a thankful sigh.

"What do you know?" Steve demanded, his tone demanding though Louisa could see that the way he was touching Danni was incredibly gentle, contradicting his tone.

"Her waters just broken, from what she said, she's been suffering from back pain since last night which was probably the first stage of the labour." Louisa told him, her tone becoming professional, that of a Lieutenant addressing a superior officer.

"Anything else?" Steve pressed, frowning when Louisa shook her head at him.

"That's all I've got because Riley called over at that point. If the pain started last night then she has probably been in labour for at least 12 hours, probably more." Louisa told him.

"She is still here and more than capable of answering questions." Danni snapped, an undercurrent of pain to her voice.

"Sorry Ku'u Lei" Steve said, clearly intent of soothing the blonde. "I was just getting the facts."

"You and your need for facts." Danni stated before she cried out, the sound muffled against her hand as she pressed it against her mouth, clearly not wanting to alarm the others. Louisa didn't have the heart to point out to the other woman that her attempt was already far too late.

"What do we do Boss? Do you want me to call 911 because I can do that and I can make sure that all the lights are green for them so they get her in record time, just say the word and I will?" Toast suddenly said, hovering around them, something which Louisa realised that everyone had done.

"No Toast" Steve said with a shake of his head, looking away from Danni briefly so he could look towards the tall lanky man who looked one step away from having a nervous breakdown, something which wasn't that much of a surprise to Louisa, considering that Toast and Danni's relationship was very much one of an older sister and younger brother. Hearing her in pain would be enough to make him panic. "What we need to do is make some calls and then get Danni into a car which would make her most comfortable and get her to the hospital." He explained, his voice calm and steady.

"We can take my SUV" Riley told them. "The backseat is large enough to provide Danni with space."

"You drive" Steve replied with a nod at him before he looked around him, his eyes landing on Jenna. "Jenna, I need you to look up the details of Danni's midwife and call her to let her know that Danni is in labour and that we're on our way to the hospital where Danni is booked in. Find out whether we need to call to hospital to let them know or if she will, if we have to do it then call them okay?"

"Leave it with me." Jenna assured her, reaching out briefly and laying her palm against Danni's shoulder in a silent show of comfort before she turned and swiftly headed to the computer table, no doubt to bring up the midwife information.

"Kono" Steve continued in the same tone, his eyes flickering to Kono who stood tense, clearly waiting for her instructions. "Call Duncan at his office, let him know about Danni and ask him to pick Grace up from her school and keep her with him, tell him that one of us will call him once the baby is here so he can bring Grace to meet her sibling."

"From what Danni has been saying, he's been preparing for this so it shouldn't be a problem for him, if he can't for some reason then I'll go and pick her up myself, I'll get him to call the school though to let them know I'll be there." She assured him, speaking of Danni's ex husband and the father of her eldest child Grace.

Steve nodded at her, his eyes scanning the crowd before they landed on David.

"David, I need you to come with us in the SUV, you're the only Doctor we have and I would feel a great deal more comfortable if you were there as a precaution." He told the blond man who snorted in response.

"Like you could keep me away" He replied with a shake of his head. "Let me grab the medical bag I keep in my office and I'll join you back here."

Louisa blinked when Steve turned to her again and waited to hear her own orders which she knew was about to come.

"Lou, call the Governor and let her know that Danni is in labour and also let her know that Riley, David and I are out of action for the day and that my paternity leave is kicking in tomorrow. If she has any issues then she can call me but she'll have to wait to get an answer." He told her.

Louisa nodded, her heart sinking at the thought of having to speak to Governor Jameson, knowing already that the woman would bombard her with questions about what was going on and would no doubt not stop harassing them until she had the answers she wanted.

"Chin, you're in charge here in my absence, the rest of you stay here and give him your best with any cases that come in. It's not like the criminal element of Hawaii are exactly kind when it comes to giving us time off from hunting them." Steve said, glancing around them all before he turned his attention back to Danni.

Louisa followed his gaze, her heart twisting as Danni hunched over, her cries still muffled, she frowned and looked towards her boss and spoke.

"Steve, I think you need to get Danni to that hospital now, I've been timing the contractions and they are quickening, if you don't then the baby may end up being born right here with Uncle David being the one to deliver it which might make a great story but isn't what is best for Danni or the baby." She pointed out.

"I love headquarters but I do not want our child born here." Danni managed to add, her voice thread and breathless from the pain she was no doubt going through.

"David get your ass over here." Steve yelled at the blond man as he exited the office, a bag in hand. If he was ruffled by the tone of Steve's voice, he didn't show it but that was little surprise to Louisa, David and Danni had always been one of the calmest, most level headed personalities on the team. It took a lot to ruffle either of them, David more so than his twin.

"Let's get going" David stated, his eyes sweeping over Danni before he turned to look at Louisa. "You said that you've been keeping count, how quick are the contractions coming."

Louisa opened her mouth to answer, closing it when Danni beat her to the punch.

"Five minutes though it's hard to tell through the wave of pain."

"Okay Danni, keep breathing though it like they taught you in the Antenatal classes" David responded before he looked up at Steve. "Let's go now."

"I want Louisa to come as well." Danni demanded suddenly; her head tilted towards Louisa. Louisa met the pained grey eyes and nodded at her.

"If you want me there, then I'm there." She assured the blonde who managed to shoot her a shaky smile before her eyes squeezed shut and she turned away, burying her face against Steve's shirt.

"I'll call the Governor instead of Louisa." Jack said calmly, speaking for the first time. "Call us with any updates." He requested, looking towards Louisa.

"The minute I know anything you will." She promised, quickly moving towards her office and grabbed her bag and headed back towards the small crowd, unsurprised when Steve swept Danni up into his arms and began jogging towards the exit to the building while clearly trying not to upset the small blonde.

Louisa came to their side, keeping pace, a small smile coming to her face when Danni spoke up.

"I feel sick." She complained.

"That's a good sign" Louisa said slipping past them and holding the door to the stairwell open for them continuing her explanation when Steve shot her a questioning look. "When I was pregnant first with Jax and then with Leia I felt sick as well but that only struck when I was near to the end but not at the end, I think both times at that point I was like 7 inches dilated so it's likely Danni is in the same stage which means luckily for us she's still got some time left though not so lucky for her obviously." She winced when Danni went rigid in Steve's arms and let out a scream before she eased, panting in obvious pain.

"Keep going Steve, she's just having a contraction, we're still making good time, it's when the contraction are under two minutes apart that we need to worry because that is the stage where my Nephew or Niece is coming regardless of where we happen to be at that time." David said calmly from behind them.

They were out in the sunshine seconds later, heading over to the dark green SUV which belonged to Riley. Louisa moved to the front and pulled open the passenger door, watching from the corner of her eyes as Steve yanked the back door open and climbed in, David entering the car from the opposite side, clearly wanting to be near to his twin in case something happened.

"Don't race however tempting it is." Louisa advised Riley as they both climbed in and Riley started the car up. "All it will do is jog Danni and that is the one thing we don't want, not unless you want to have something thrown at you because she would do it and she has good aim."

"Slow and steady, got it." Riley agreed, glancing in the mirror to make sure everyone was settled before he started the car and reversed out of his spot and headed towards the exit.

Louisa waited until they were on the main road which would lead them to the hospital before she turned around, her eyes softening as she took in the scene of Danni curled up on Steve's lap, her face pressed against his neck while he murmured something to her, his hand never ceasing to stroke her back clearly trying to ease the pain she was in. She was about to turn back around when Danni spoke, breaking the silence which had fallen in the car.

"Is Sasha going to be there waiting for us? Do they know we're coming because we have to call them to let them know we're on the way? I need to know." She demanded. Her frame already tensing in a way which indicated that another contraction was about to hit her.

"Jenna called both of them to let them know, Sasha will meet us there and the hospital are preparing your room." Steve assured her, brushing a kiss against her temple.

"Good, here we go again." She said, biting down on her lip when the contraction hit.

"You might want to go slightly faster now Riley; the contractions are coming on fast; it won't be long now." Louisa told Riley quietly who nodded, reaching out and hitting the lights and sirens and pressed his foot down on the pedal, expertly making his way through the parting traffic.

"We're nearly there Danni." David commented calmly as he glanced out the window, clearly recognising where they were.

"David." Danni said, attracting Louisa attention again. "If there is a next time where I am pregnant then you better bloody carry some drugs around with you which I can take which will numb the pain. What kind of Doctor are you?" She hissed at him. Louisa bit back her laughter when David merely held up his palms at his twin in a peaceful gesture.

"I suppose that now is not the best time to remind you that I was a Doctor and Surgeon in the Army Rangers and that I didn't tend to deliver that many babies when I was out there in the jungle?" He asked, his face paling suddenly, no doubt at the look which Danni shot him at the comment. "Yep, definitely not the time to be mentioning that. Got it."

"We're here." Riley said, breaking through the tension as he came to a sharp stop outside the main entrance to the hospital, clearly ignoring the curious looks they received from the people who were surrounding the entrance as he turned in his seat to look at them. "I'm doing to park the car up and then meet you guys inside. Good luck McG, good luck Danni, everything will be fine." He stated with a flash of his rare smile. A smile which Danni responded to with a glare.

Louisa shook her head as she climbed out of the car and opened the back door for them.

"I take it back" She heard Danni say as Steve gathered the blonde into his arms. "I am never doing this again. This is a one-time deal."

Louisa shook her head when Steve ignored what Danni said and hurried into the entrance. She closed the door, giving Riley a thumbs up through the window before she followed them into the entrance, noting that they had gone immediately towards the receptionist.

She headed over to them just as a gurney appeared and Steve lowered Danni onto it, gripping her hand tightly.

"Lou" She blinked looking at Steve, watching as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, holding them out to her. "I need you to head to my place and get Danni's overnight bag, it should be by the front door. It's got Danni's stuff in it but also stuff for the baby, get it and bring it straight back here please." He asked her.

"I'm on it. I'll call Riley and get him to come back around, he can drive me and we'll be back before you know it." She told him as she took the key and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket, already pressing down on the button which would connect her to Riley. "Good luck Steve, good luck Danni, we'll see you on the other side." She said with a grin, blowing Danni a kiss before she brought the handset to her ear, watching as they went through one of the doors leading into the hospital with David speaking to one of the nurses before she spoke. "Riley, bring the car back around, we've got an important mission to get on with, I'll tell you when you get here." She said before she hung up, giving the door one more lingering look before she turned and headed back to the entrance.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it. **

**I really appreciate it **


	3. Labour pains

Emily

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

**The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Mary McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now, even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she is now her own individual character by now, especially as she has her own background and family now. This also affects Grace, as her surname is Taylor as that was Danni's wedded name. There are a few other changes but she is still the sweetheart we all know and love.**

**The character of Emily McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, David Williams, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Duncan Taylor, Alexandra Taylor, Lily Williams, Caitlin Williams and Sasha Roberts do belong to me so please don't use them without permission.**

Authors note

**Welcome to the third chapter of Emily.**

**McGarrett Ohana plus one! Here we go**

**Please enjoy the story.**

Overall Summary

**Steve has always been one to face a challenge head on, using the training he had received to complete it but now he's out of his element, now he's a brand-new father and everything is different. (McDanni, featuring a female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

"**How the hell had I managed to forget just how painful this actually is?" Danni demanded as she gripped Steve's hand, her eyes flickering around the private room which had been prepared for her.**

Overall Romances in the story

**Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

**Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Chapter Romances

**Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Another note

**Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Labour pains

* * *

"How the hell had I managed to forget just how painful this actually is?" Danni demanded as she gripped Steve's hand, her eyes flickering around the private room which had been prepared for her.

"I think it's safe to say that if the brain didn't block out the pain then no one would ever have a second child Danni, you should know that." Sasha Roberts commented, a smile on her pleasant face as she moved towards them, before she looked up at the two nurses who had accompanied them. "Let's get Detective Williams up on the bed and as comfortable as it's possible for her to be, Daphne, prepare the gas and air as well." She stated.

"Drugs of any kind would be good right about now." Danni admitted, swallowing hard as she felt the beginning of the latest wave of pain forming. Danni let go of Steve's hand reluctantly, allowing the nurses to help her onto the bed, before taking the mask and breathing in the gas and air, thankful for the help it was providing her. "Sasha, I love you, marry me." She joked as she leaned back against the pillow in relief.

"Last time I checked you were already engaged." Sasha said with a grin as she moved to the end of the bed.

It had taken Danni a long time to find the other woman, she had met countless of midwives but none had clicked until Sasha. There was something about the other woman's fun personality which had placed Danni immediately at ease.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten that" Danni said, tilting her head back and smiling at Steve who made a point of rolling his eyes at her and taking her hand in his again before he spoke.

"Sorry Danni, I'm not giving you up without a fight." He replied mildly with a shake of his head before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth before moving up and pressing his lips against her forehead when she went rigid as the latest contraction hit her, the pain lessened due to the drug she was breathing in making her beyond thankful they had made it to the hospital in time.

"That's right Danni, keep breathing, the same way we did in the antenatal classes which I made you attend, just remember how they did them, breath in nice and slowly and then out the same way. Steve, I know for a fact that your fiancé dragged you to those lessons so give her a hand and show her how it's done, it would help her out." Sasha said sternly, her light brown eyes fixed on Danni, her fingertip was resting against the pulse point in Danni's wrist, clearly making a note of it.

"I like the thought of breathing, breathing is good." Danni said breathlessly through the pain, her voice muffled by the mask she was wearing.

"I'm pretty sure I was the one dragging Danni to those classes." Steve corrected, looking down at Danni with a grin as he lifted the hand he was still holding and placed it against his chest so she could feel the slow movement of his breathing as he began the exercises they had been taught. Danni remained quiet for a moment, the feel of Steve's heart beating steadily beneath her palm calming her. "Breathe with me Ku'u Lei." Steve stated, his blue eyes focused on her in a way she felt all the way to her toes as she began following his breathing pattern. "That's it." He commented, squeezing down on her hand.

"Nice to see you were both paying attention during those lessons, I'm going to check on the baby now Danni and see where we are, if the birth is still a way off then we can look into giving you either a Pethidine injection or a epidural if you want them to help with the pain. You'll feel some discomfort while I do this so focus on Steve and your breathing." Sasha said as she pressed down on Danni stomach to check the position of the baby before she moved to the end of the bed and checked how far dilated Danni was, the pressure causing Danni to grunt. "So, the good news is that the baby is in the right position to be born which is a very good sign, the bad news is that your baby is about to be born so we're going to have to skip the extra drugs and do this with just the gas and air."

"Oh God." Danni said, dropping her head back and squeezing her eyes shut, torn between relief that the birth wouldn't be a breach birth and dread that she was having to do this without the drugs she had been hoping for. She cried out as another contraction hit her, she closed her eyes, trying to breathe through the intense pain.

"Keep breathing Danni, I know how much it hurts right now, trust me I've been there myself on more than one occasion but you are doing amazing right now, we'll be able to push soon." Sasha told her confidently with another smile as Danni slumped back against the pillow as the latest contraction eased away.

"Pushing would be good, like if I could push right now that would be grand." Danni replied, digging her fingernails into the back of Steve's hand as another contraction hit.

"Not yet" Sasha replied with a shake of her head before she turned and said something to the nurse who appeared at her side.

Danni swallowed hard, tilting her head as Steve leaned over her again, stroking her sweaty hair away from her eyes before he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Danni, God I love you, how the hell you are being as brave as you are right now is beyond me but it doesn't surprise me, you've always been brave no matter what situation we found ourselves in." He told her, the comment making her laugh slightly.

"That would be because someone had to follow you and make sure that you came back alive after one of your crazy stunts. I don't know if anyone has told you this before Steven but you have the self-preservation skills of a lemming." Danni responded before she bit down hard on her lips, her eyes squeezing shut at the sharp, rippling pain dancing across her abdominal, a pain which had been constant enough that she felt that she should have been used to it by that point though she hadn't.

"I told you on day one that you were my backup and that we were going to get along great with each other." Steve reminded her, waiting until she had opened her eyes to look at him before he continued to speak. "And now look at us? We're about to welcome our first son or daughter into the world. We just need to be a bit patient for a while longer" He said, his voice still low clearly wanting no one to over hear the conversation between them.

"According to everyone who has found out that we're now engaged, I have the patience of a saint to put up with you." Danni pointed out, swallowing hard.

"That comment has King written all over it." Steve commented with a roll of his eyes which made her smile.

"I did say people." She reminded him before she hissed and focused her attention to the end of the bed. "Sasha please I can't…" Her words ended in a cry as another, sharper contraction hit her, robbing her of her ability to think of anything but breathing through her pain.

"I know it hurts Danni but I need you to continue to breathe slowly for me." Sasha replied.

"I am breathing damn it; I've been doing these stupid breathing exercises and they aren't helping with the pain at all." Danni snapped, growling when Steve reacted to her tone and words by wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, massaging the muscle for her, using his knowledge of Danni's body against her. She wasn't sure whether to be frustrated or thankful when it worked, easing some of the pressure.

"Would it help if I went and got your twin from outside, he's on the other side of the door pacing up a storm. Another familiar face might help keep you relaxed. When I was in labour with my last kid, I had my husband, my mother and my two sisters." Sasha said, unfazed by Danni's comment.

"No" Danni said after a small pause. "Davey has already gone above and beyond what a twin brother should have to do for his sister. If he sees this then it will probably leave him traumatised." She admitted.

"We should probably send him and Riley a fruit basket and some whiskey for their help earlier on." Steve commented thoughtfully, no doubt already planning what to put in the basket.

"And get them a year supply of therapy." Danni added.

"We can get Toast and Jenna researching that for us." Steve promised her, a soft smile on his face which made the pain feel a bit more bearable.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here first before we make plans about fruit baskets." Danni advised him, flopping her head back against the pillow, the constant pain taking a toll on her.

"It won't be much longer, we'll soon have him or her in our arms." Steve stated as he leaned down and kissed her.

"It better be because I cannot do this for much longer, I need to push so just let me push." She demanded, glancing down at Sasha, aware from the pressure that she was checking Danni again, she looked away and focused on Steve again. "Steven, do something, you got me into this so you can get me out of this." She pointed out, continuing to speak when he opened his mouth. "And I swear to God Steve if you're about to tell me that it takes two to tangle to get into this situation then I will break your hand." She threatened him.

"I'm not brave enough to say anything like that to you at the best of times let alone right now." Steve replied, sounding partly amused, partly concerned. "What I was going to say is that you can do this, just like you did with Gracie." She allowed him to kiss her again, watching him as he turned to look at Sasha, an almost wild look coming to his eyes. "Well?"

"It's finally time." Sasha confirmed. "On your next contraction Danni, I want you to start pushing." She instructed just as another one hit. Danni nodded, grunting, feeling as though someone had taken over her body as she pushed, following a need and instinct which was as old as time. When the contraction ceased, she tried to continue pushing, only stopping when Sasha urged her to stop and just breathe. "Take your time Danni, you've got to breathe for the baby. I've already got the head in my hand and he or she has plenty of dark hair," She told them, the comment causing Danni to make a tired sound of happiness.

"Dark hair just like Steve's" She managed to say, squeezing down on his hand.

"Keep following my breathing Ku'u Lei, just breathe with me." Steve told her, bringing her hand back to his chest. She could feel exhaustion pulling at her, sapping away at her strength. "We're so close Danni, keep going, I know you can do this. I love you." He murmured, speaking softly to her, the tone calming her before she cried out, surging up as another contraction hit.

"Push Danni push." Sasha commanded.

"Yeah, now you want me to push." She breathed out as she followed the instruction, impatience for her child giving her a much-needed surge of energy.

"Hell, yes I want you to push." Sasha replied back shooting her a grin clearly unperturbed by Danni's comment at her. "I've got the shoulders now, just give me one good push and we should be done and dusted.

Danni wanted to respond but words were beyond her as she pushed, giving it everything she had, her cry of pain and determination being overtaken by the sound of a furious wail of a new born,

"Jesus, we did it." She breathed out.

"You definitely did Danni, you were amazing. Congratulations to you both, you're now the parents of a beautiful, healthy baby girl. You have a daughter." Sasha said, her grin widening as her assistant who had stayed in the background appeared behind her with a pair of scissors. "Would the new Daddy like to do the honours of cutting the cord?" She asked.

"Yes" Steve said eagerly, keeping a hold of Danni's hand as he moved to the end of the bed, and took the scissors, cutting where Sasha told him to, a look on his face which Danni had only seen directed towards her and Grace before. A look which made her smile.

"Congrats Danni" Sasha said as she moved up and placed the baby on Danni's chest.

Danni brought her hand up, resting it against the baby's bare back, holding her close as she turned to look at Steve who was watching them both with wide eyes which looked suspiciously bright in the overhead lights.

"Beloved, we did it, you're a Daddy." She said, a soft smile coming to her face when he reached down and placed his hand on top of hers, leaning down so he could kiss Danni before he focused his attention on his daughter's face.

"What are you planning on naming her?" Sasha asked them.

Danni smiled at the comment, her eyes fixed on her daughter's face taking in as many details as she could before she spoke.

"I don't know" She admitted to the other woman. "Steve and I had a deal with one another, if the baby had been a boy then I was going to name him but if it was a girl then Steve was going to choose the name." She explained, catching sight of the questioning look on Sasha's face.

Steve nodded, staring down at them with the same look of awe on his face from earlier before he spoke, his voice coming across as husky.

"Emily, her name is Emily McGarrett" He answered, the name causing Danni to smile.

"Emily it is then, I like it." She said, tilting her head so she could brush a kiss against Emily's damp dark hair, accepting the towel which Sasha handed to her and placing it over the top of her daughter. "What about a middle name for her? I'd like her to have two middle names like Grace does."

"Two names" Steve repeated with a thoughtful look as he lowered himself to the edge of the bed, his arm wrapping around Danni's shoulder, pulling her close so she could rest her head against his chest. "What are Grace's middle names?" He asked her.

"Alexandra and Lily, she's named after Duncan's mother and my mother." Danni answered in a brisk tone. "Speaking of Gracie, I need someone to call Duncan to let him know that the baby is here, I want her to be able to meet Emily as soon as possible."

"I'll ask David to call him as soon as I tell them that she's here." Steve assured her.

"Good, I really want David to meet her as well since he's her Uncle." Danni said, tilting her head back and smiling when she saw that Steve's gaze was fixed on their daughter. "So, what should we have as her middle names then? I know I said I would leave the names to you but I would really like if one of them was Mary after your sister. Also, I know the way you work and that you're going to suggest Danielle but I think we should pick another name that would flow better with Emily and Mary, Danielle would be a bit of a mouthful." She said.

"I would love to have Mary's name in it." He admitted, his face lighting up at her suggestion. "If we have Mary then the other name should be Caitlin. Emily Mary Caitlin McGarrett has a nice ring to it and it continues the tradition you started with Grace though instead of grandmothers, she is named for her Aunts."

"I like it." Danni said instantly with a nod.

"Then it's settled, just so you know though, if we have another daughter together then Danielle will definitely be one of her middle names, I'm going to insist on it and you know that nothing changes my mind once I've decided on something." Steve warned her.

"Cait will be thrilled when she hears the name, thank you for including her." Danni said, swallowing hard against the lump which came to her throat at Steve's gesture. She breathed out, focusing her attention back on her daughter, counting her tiny fingers and cold and kissing every inch of her face before she looked back at her fiancé who was still watching every move they made. "I feel like I'm hogging Emmy to myself, it's your turn to hold her." She stated.

"Emmy?" Steve repeated with a raised eyebrow before he shook his head. "I should have known that you would nickname our daughter instantly."

"Well I am her mother, beloved. I'm allowed to nickname this little munchkin." Danni told him happily, shifting slightly on the bed so she could easily transfer the small baby to her father. "It's time for you to hold your daughter and say hello."

She saw Steve hesitate for a moment, looking at the tiny bundle who was sleeping though every once in a while, Danni caught her eyelids sliding open slightly to show a flash of blue before they closed again. She waited patiently as Steve breathed out slowly and took their daughter in his arms the way he had been taught.

"Danni, she's so small." He breathed out.

"Well she's only five minutes old" Danni pointed out sensibly, her tone soft. "Why don't you take her over to the rocking chair and sit with her." She suggested, nodding towards the rocking chair which she had insisted was placed in the room.

"Okay" He said with a nod as he came to his feet and moved over to the chair and sat down, a look on his face which made it clear to her that nothing existed for her fiancé at that one moment in time other then the tiny baby he held so tenderly.

"She is beautiful Danni." Sasha said quietly, attracting Danni's attention. She twisted her head around so she could see her, a smile coming to her face.

"She is, thank you Sash, I couldn't have made it through without you." She told the other woman who laughed softly.

"I think you could have but I'm glad I was here for you." Sasha replied before nodding her head towards Steve. "That is one besotted Daddy right there."

"Can you grab my phone from my bag for me please?" Danni asked, nodding towards the bag which Steve had dumped by the door the minute they had entered the room.

"Sure" The other woman replied as she moved towards it and brought the bag over, resting it on the mattress as she rummaged through it and produced the phone, handing it over to Danni.

"Thanks" She murmured bringing up the camera and taking a few pictures, making a mental note to take some close-up pictures of Emily later on.

"Get some rest Danni, I'm going to take Emily shortly and weigh her and take her length then we can try breast feeding her if you want to try. You've earned a nap."

"A nap does sound good." Danni admitted as she lowered herself down on the mattress, watching Steve and Emily from her position before her eyes drifted shut as sleep took her.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it. **

**I really appreciate it**


	4. Spreading the news

Emily

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

**The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye, Mary McGarrett and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now, even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she is now her own individual character with her own personality traits, especially as she has her own background and family now. This also affects Grace, as her surname is Taylor as that was Danni's wedded name. There are a few other changes but she is still the sweetheart we all know and love.**

**The character of Emily McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, David Williams, Libby Williams, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Duncan Taylor, Sasha Roberts and Caitlin Williams do belong to me so please don't use them without permission.**

Authors note

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Emily.**

**Sorry for the delay in getting this latest chapter up, like most of you I've been preparing for Corona virus, getting plans in place ect which has hindered by chance to write over the last couple of weeks. I'm now in isolation as I fall under the 'At risk' category and so will finally be able to get plenty of writing done. I guess every cloud has a silver lining like they say.**

**This should hopefully mean plenty of updates, rewrites and editing for the foreseeable future though there will be days I take off since variety is going to be key in this situation. I may up my update schedule but am not sure yet.**

**Anyway lease enjoy the chapter and stay safe.**

Overall Summary

**Steve has always been one to face a challenge head on, using the training he had received to complete it but now he's out of his element, now he's a brand-new father and everything is different. (McDanni, featuring a female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

**Steve spends time with his daughter, muses over things and starts breaking the news to the Ohana!**

Overall Romances in the story

**Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

**Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Chapter Romances

**Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

**Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Another note

**Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

**Currently a standalone story.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Spreading the news

* * *

"So, we finally meet face to face sunshine" Steve murmured softly to his daughter, his fingertips lightly brushing against her soft cheek as he stared down greedily at her, trying to take in as many details as he could so he could burn them to his memory. Not that he truly believed that he would ever be able to forget a second of her birth. "You're beautiful, just like your mother which means that Daddy can look forward to plenty of headaches in the future, I'm telling you now though, no dating until you're at least fifty, deal?" He waited for a second, his heart skipping a beat when she made a small huffing sound. "I'll take that as a no then, we can put a pin on it, maybe talk about it another time, now let me have a proper look at you." He stated softly

Her hair was as dark as his own, just like Sasha had announced to them during the birth, but he noted that already the damp little strands had a distinct wave to them, far more than his own hair had, which meant that she had inherited her mother's hair, if not her colour, something which filled Steve with both delight and dread in equal measure. Delight, because he loved Danni's hair and loved burying his fingers into the soft texture and dread for that very same reason, the knowledge that some day some man or woman would love his daughter's hair the same way he loved Danni's sinking into his mind and taking root.

Long dark lashes, the length of which could easily have come from either of them, rested against soft red cheeks as she rested, the experience of being birthed clearly wearing her out, something he couldn't blame her for in the slightest. He felt worn out by what he has just been a part of and he hadn't even been doing any of the work.

There was no doubt though that she was perfect and she was his, a part of him living on, no matter what may happen to him in the future.

His daughter.

His legacy.

He swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat and resisted the urge to gather her closer to him, the desire to protect her flaring up inside him.

He had always dreamed of being a father, to have a family of his own, for as long as he could remember but it was dream which he had kept quiet about for different reasons. When he had been a kid he had been embarrassed by the desire and had instead thrown himself into all the activities which his friends had been doing and by the time he was older he had simply come to accept that the chances of anyone wanting to have a child with him was slim to none. He couldn't blame them, who would want to risk it considering what his job was and all the emotional and mental scars he carried around with him.

It had been safer and less painful to simply push the dream down deep and lock it away in a box and simply focus his attention to what was available to someone like him which was a glittering career in the Navy, he had made his way swiftly through the ranks while enjoying the company of the odd woman here and there though by the end it had mainly been Catherine Rollins, the other woman providing the comfort of friendship with the offer of sex. A scenario which ended up working well for the two of them.

He had believed himself content with the lifestyle he had chosen for himself, right up until the moment when Danni had entered his life.

She had been like a breath of fresh air in his life and completely different from anyone he had experienced before. She for one didn't put up with any of his demands or his shit, instead calling him out on anything she didn't agree with and provided him with ways which he could do it better, something he swiftly came to treasure and rely on.

She was beautiful inside and out, her kindness and generosity shining through everything she did.

God, he hoped that their daughter took after Danni in looks and personality.

Shaking his head, he pushed away his thoughts, knowing that Danni would lecture him if she knew what he was thinking, pointing out that he had plenty of amazing qualities which Emily would be lucky to inherit.

Steve shifted on the chair, his eyes moving to the bed before he smiled softly when he saw that Danni was fast asleep, a smile on her face as though she knew, even in her sleep, that she had done a good job and had earned her rest.

"That's your Mommy." Steve said softly to Emily. "She is amazing and she loves you so much, just like Daddy does."

He glanced to the side of him as one of the nurses who had been in the room helping Sasha came to a stop beside him with a wide smile on her face, obviously happy that the birth had been a success.

"Hello Commander, I'm sorry to interrupt you but we need to take Emily now so we can weigh her and record her length for the official records, we'll let you know obviously, a lot of parents like to record it in a baby book." She said brightly.

"Yeah, of course, I think Danni might have a book like that, her mother sent it from New Jersey." Steve said with a nod before he looked down at Emily before he leaned down and brushed a kiss against her forehead, lingering for a moment before he leaned back in time to see her eyes slide open revealing a blue colour. He swallowed again as his heart swelled in his chest, a helpless grin coming to his face. "Hey there Emily, welcome back my sunshine." He told her, his hand smoothing across the dark strands of hair.

"Commander? May I take her?" The nurse pressed, holding out her arms with a patient look on her face, no doubt used to having to deal with the reluctance of new parents.

"Sorry, here." He said finally shifting forward so he could pass Emily over to the nurse who took the small baby from him with an ease which spoke of plenty of experience.

"Thank you, if you want to select the first outfit which you want Emily to be in then we can dress her in it. Have you got it with you?" She asked him, glancing around him as though she was looking for a bag.

"Danni has picked a couple for Emily to wear but given the fact that she did all the hard work I think she should be the one who makes the choice. My teammate outside should have the bag so I can go and get it from them. We were planning on having it with us starting from next week but…" His voice trailed off as he shrugged.

"I remember Sasha saying that your wife was due in two weeks, clearly Emily didn't want to wait any longer to meet the pair of you." The nurse said with a nod before she looked down and smiled at Emily. "Well we shall take care of the official business here if you want to get the bag, from what I've heard there are a few anxious people in the waiting room looking for some news." She suggested.

"What about Danni?" He said, looking towards his fiancé, his reluctance to leave her, especially while she was sleeping, growing.

"I'll stay with her Steve, no need to worry." Sasha announced in a brisk manner as she entered the room. "I'm actually going to wake her up so we can see how Emily takes to breast feeding, it's often best for the baby if the milk can be administered straight from the source."

"And if she doesn't take to it?" Steve asked.

"Then there are plenty of other methods, Danni can use a breast pump or we can go the formula route. She'll still get everything she needs to be healthy from it" Sasha assured him with a nod.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment." Steve said, giving Danni and Emily one last time before he turned and left the room, fighting against every instinct he possessed which told him to stay close to his fiancé and new daughter. He moved down the long corridor, running his hand over his head as he entered the waiting room, his eyes absently scanning it before he smiled, noting that David, Riley and Louisa were all standing together, each holding a cup in their hands which he assumed was coffee.

"Hey" He said as he moved towards them with a wide grin on his face.

"How is Danni? Is she okay? What about the baby? Is it here yet?" David asked him instantly, worry in his voice as he scanned Steve's face with concerned grey eyes. Steve could almost see the tension bleed out of the younger man's shoulder when he clearly caught sight of Steve's growing grin.

"McGarrett? Some answers to David's questions would be pretty good right about now." Louisa prompted, her hand tightening on the cup as they waited.

"Everything went fine and completely to plan minus Danni being too far into the labour to have any pain relief other than gas and air." He told them, noting Louisa wincing with a sympathetic look. "She did amazingly though, like I've always known that Danni was tough and something special but this…" his words trailed off as he shook his head in disbelief.

"She is amazing" Riley agreed when the silence continued.

"Yeah, anyway as of about ten minutes ago, Danni and I are the proud parents of a beautiful healthy baby girl." He announced.

"A girl" Louisa said. "That's amazing news, congratulations, have you named her yet?"

"We have" Steve said with another nod as he brought his hand up and rested it against the back of his neck, squeezing down as he continued to speak. "We're calling her Emily" He told them. "Emily Mary Caitlin McGarrett."

"Caitlin" David breathed before he grinned. "Oh god, Cait is going to unbearable when she finds out and if I know her at all she is going to hightail it down here as soon as she knows just so she can meet Emily."

"Yeah well Danni insisted on Mary being in the name and she wanted two middle names to match Grace so it made sense for the other one to be Caitlin." Steve answered with a shrug.

"What does she look like? Can we see her?" Louisa asked excitedly, her face dropping slightly when Steve shook his head at her.

"Not yet, there's still a few things to do and Danni is resting but as soon as we're ready then you can, as for Emily she's beautiful." Steve stated proudly.

"I don't know why you're sounding so smug that she is, I mean Danni is her mother, was there any doubt that her kid wouldn't be beautiful like her." Riley pointed out, a grin softening the word as he bridged the gap between them and pulled Steve into a hug, slapping him hard on the back a couple of time. "All jokes aside brother, I'm happy for you. Congrats." He murmured quietly before taking a step back.

"Thanks" Steve said before he accepted a hug from his future brother in law. "Lets me honest, I did nothing other than hold Danni's hand throughout it, she did all the work, I don't know how she did it but she was incredible."

"Because she's Danni." Riley said with a roll of his eyes.

"That reminds me, Louisa did you get the bag I asked you to get?" Steve asked the younger woman, smiling when she nodded at him before she twisted around and picked up a big, dark green bag from the chair behind them.

"This one was packed by the front door; I had a look inside and it seemed to have baby stuff in it so I assumed this was the one you were talking about?" She questioned as she held it out for him to take.

"That's the one" Steve assured her, his mind bringing up a mental image of Danni painstakingly packing it to ensure they would have everything which they needed for the hospital and the aftermath.

"So, you'll come and get us as soon as Danni is ready?" David demanded.

"I will, you've got my word, they are measuring Emily now and then Danni will feed her and once that is done then I'll come for you." He said, directing his comment to David who searched his eyes for a moment before he nodded at him.

"I'm surprised you willingly left them to come out to tell us." Riley commented with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't so much willingly, the nurse need clothes for Emily to wear and all of them are in the bag which was out here so…" his voice trailed off as he glanced over his shoulder in the direction he came, the itch to re-join his family too strong to continue ignoring. "Did someone speak to Duncan. Danni wants Grace here so she can meet her sister."

"I spoke to him, he's picking Gracie up from school at three fifteen and bringing her straight here, I told him I would text him the room number once I knew it." David said.

"Good man." Steve said with a smile at him. "I need to head back to them now but I'll text you the room number David and come and get you all shortly, I know Danni will want to show Emily off."

"Like you don't" Riley countered.

"Oh, I definitely want to show her off and have her meet the Ohana, that goes without saying." Steve responded casually with a shrug before he turned and headed back the way he came, ignoring the people he passed as he stopped by the door and opened it, quietly entering the room. He grinned when he met Danni's eyes, basking for a moment in the warm loving look in them which was all for him. "Hey" He called out softly as he moved towards her.

"Hey yourself." She replied huskily, a trace of sleepiness to her voice.

"Where's Emily?" He asked, glancing around him, noticing that the room was empty though he could hear the bustle out in the corridor.

"They are just measuring her; she'll be back here in a moment." Danni told him.

"I got the overnight bag from Louisa." He said, placing it on the bed beside her before he leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss, his hand coming up to cradle the side of her face. "We did it Danni, she's finally here." He murmured against her lips, feeling her smile at the comment.

"We did." Danni agreed, resting her forehead against his for a moment before she moved back. "Grace is going to be so thrilled that the baby was a girl, she didn't say anything but I could tell that she wanted a sister." She remarked before dragging the bag over to her and unzipping it, rummaging carefully through the bag before she picked out a white sleeper suit with a pattern of ducks on it which she laid out on top of the sheet, a small matching hat following it a moment later.

"Is that the outfit?" Steve asked her, smiling when she nodded at her.

"It is" She confirmed before she grinned. "We'll have to go out to the shops once I'm released from here so we can get some clothes for Emmy, everything we have is unisex which is fine but it be nice to buy her some dresses and girlie tops and skirt, that sort of thing." Danni said, her face lighting up at the thought.

"We can do that, but only when you're rested and ready." He warned her. "I've no doubt the rest of the team will bombard us with girlie clothes as well, especially Kono and Jenna, you know what those two are like." He said in a suffering tone which made her laugh.

"I love that they are so involved." Danni said with a shake of her head. "I know Lou mentioned that she had some girl clothes left over from Leia that we could have so those would be handy to have as well. I'll speak to her later on about it."

"She's in the reception area with Riley and David, all of them anxious to meet our new arrival though I told them they would have to wait until we were ready." Steve confirmed.

"David has to meet Emmy first though, before the others." Danni said firmly tilting her head back. "And Libby as well, she's going to be thrilled to have a cousin near her age to play with."

"I'll text David now and tell him to get Libby and bring her back here" Steve assured her as he fished out his cell phone from his pocket. "He spoke to Duncan as well and he's bringing Grace here as soon as her school day ends." He added as he quickly wrote out the text, making sure to add the room number and sent it to David before looking back at Danni who was smiling softly at him. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking what a great Dad you're going to make, Emmy is lucky to have you." She told him seriously, causing Steve to have to swallow hard against the sudden lump in his throat.

"She's luckier to have you." Steve said, reaching out and gripping Danni's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

"And we're back, Emily is a respectable six-pound two-ounce baby" Sasha announced as she re-entered the room, Emily held securely in her arms still wrapped up tightly in a towel. "Is that the outfit?" She queried nodding towards it before smiling when Danni nodded. "Very cute, we'll try breast feeding first and then we'll dress her, a lot of babies like skin to skin contact so it may help with the process especially this first time when she'll still be learning what to do." She said before passing Emily over to Danni who took her eagerly from the other woman. "You ready to give this a try?" She asked.

"I'm ready" Danni said with a nod.

"Good, then let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it. **

**I really appreciate it**


	5. Sisters

Emily

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

**The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye, Mary McGarrett and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now, even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she is now her own individual character with her own personality traits, especially as she has her own background and family now. This also affects Grace, as her surname is Taylor as that was Danni's wedded name. There are a few other changes but she is still the sweetheart we all know and love.**

**The character of Emily McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, David Williams, Libby Williams, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Duncan Taylor, Sasha Roberts and Caitlin Williams do belong to me so please don't use them without permission.**

Authors note

**Welcome to the fifth chapter of Emily.**

**I'm really enjoying writing this story, at times like the times we're going through some fluff and happiness is very much needed, I think to make the current isolation and uncertainty bearable.**

**This story will cover the first year of Emily's life and will mainly be written from Steve's point of view (with the old chapter from Danni and co) as he adjust to life as a parent, he's had some practice with Grace obviously but he's very much Grace's Uncle Stevie while with Emily he is very much her Dad and with that, as we all know, will come a whole lot of responsibility and situations that he will never have found himself in before and which he will have to try and solve, often with mixed results.**

**You'll notice I'm sure in a lot of my stories that Grace's Dad, Duncan often turns up, which obviously is to be expected since he has a lot to do with his daughter. I'd like to state that Duncan isn't based on Rachel, they are poles apart and hopefully, the more you see him, the more you'll grow to like him as a character and understand why he and Danni were able to remain friends. That won't stop Steve being a bit jealous though lol**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and stay safe.**

Overall Summary

**Steve has always been one to face a challenge head on, using the training he had received to complete it but now he's out of his element, now he's a brand-new father and everything is different. (McDanni, featuring a female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

**Grace meets her sister for the first time and some questions are considered.**

Overall Romances in the story

**Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

**Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Chapter Romances

**Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Another note

**Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I'm also English and often will mistakenly use the English version of a word instead of the American though this is not intentional, sometimes it's hard to pick up on these errors in the editing stage when your brain is telling you that it is correct lol! **

**I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

**Currently a standalone story.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Sisters

* * *

Danni's eyes drifted shut, savouring the slight weight resting against her chest, her fingertips tenderly brushing up and down the small back now clad in the outfit which Danni had picked out. She lowered her head, placing a soft kiss on top of the hat before tilting her face to the side and resting her cheek lightly against her daughter's head, a smile coming to her face when Emily made a small huffing sound and snuggled closer to her, her small hand resting lightly against Danni's bare skin.

"Danni, look up for me"

Danni forced her eyes open as she lifted her head, turning so she could look at Steve who had spoken, a smile coming to her face when she noted the camera he had in his hand. A camera which he raised to his eyes and quickly used though she noted that he hadn't used the flash, clearly too worried that the sudden bright light would upset their resting daughter.

"I need to take some of Emmy with you later on." Danni said, pitching her voice low, her fingertips never ceasing their route over Emily's back.

"We've got plenty of time to take them and you both seem extremely comfortable where you are." Steve replied, a warm, happy tone to his voice which she knew most people never got to hear.

"Still" She said, sitting up slowly so she could shuffle over on the hospital bed, leaving the space next to her free, reaching out she patted it, her eyes meeting Steve's. "You can still sit with us" She suggested, pulling her hand back when Steve nodded, kicking off his boots and climbed onto the mattress beside her. He took a moment to settle himself in a comfortable position before he wrapped his arm around Danni's shoulder, tugging until she was resting firmly against his side. She smiled when his hand automatically came out, stilling her hand and interlocking their fingers together before resting them both against Emily's back. She sighed happily when he leaned down and kiss her on her forehead, his lips lingering against her skin for a moment before he leaned back and spoke.

"Sasha seemed happy with the way the breast feeding went. earlier" He said thoughtfully.

"It couldn't have gone better to be honest, she took to it like a duck to water." Danni reported, thankful that Emily, after a small amount of prompting had seemed to pick up on what she needed to do and had latched onto Danni's nipple, happily feeding until she had let go with a yawn which had caused Danni's heart to flip before the small baby had rested against her and seemingly fallen asleep, clearly worn out from her task.

Steve had stood beside the bed, watching avidly, a look in his eyes which Danni always wanted to see. He had seemed at peace and if there was one thing in his life which Steve was rarely granted it was a feeling of peace and contentment.

"Good" He said before a comfortable silence fell between them which was broken moments later by the sound of footsteps running down the corridor towards their room. Steve tensed but Danni reached out and rested a hand on his forearm, giving him a reassuring smile just as the door flung open revealing a flushed, grinning Grace.

"Mamma" The small girl all but shrieked at them, looking momentarily guilty when Emily made a sudden sound of complaint before she shook it off and ran over to the bed, pushing at Steve's leg in her anxiety to get to her mother. "Mamma, Mamma, Daddy told me, it was a girl, right? A sister? I knew it would be, I knew it was a girl." She stated excited, climbing in the space which Steve had vacated with a bemused look and throwing her arms around Danni's neck, squeezing tightly as she kissed Danni's cheek repeatedly before ducking down and looking at Emily with a searching look, the expression causing Danni to laugh even as she spoke.

"Hello Gracie, say hello to your sister Emily, Emmy say hello to your big sister Gracie."

"Emmy!" Grace breathed, tilting her head back and grinning happily at Danni. "I like it, did you choose the name Mamma?" She demanded.

"No, I did Gracie" Steve answered for Danni, "But your Mom did pick out her nickname of Emmy as soon as she heard the name." He added, rolling his eyes when Danni looked over and shot him a cheeky grin, his own mouth twitching as though he was fighting against a smile.

"Emmy is so tiny Mamma." Grace said in awe, her dark green eyes wide as she reached out and touched the back of Emily's hand where it rested against Danni's vest top.

"Well she was only born a short time ago." Danni reminded her daughter gently before she looked up at the doorway, a smile coming to her face when she saw her ex-husband in the doorway, watching the scene, a mixture of emotions over his face before he met her gaze with eyes the same colour as Grace and smiled at her, moving into the room when she waved him in.

"Congratulations" Duncan stated as he came to a stop by Steve and held out his hand. Danni watched as Steve's eyes dropped to the pro-offered hand for a moment before he reached out and shook it, giving the other man a nod though Danni noted that he remained silent as he dropped the hand. She sighed silently, knowing she couldn't blame Steve for his reaction, he had always had a possessive, jealous streak in him which only seemed to raise its head when Danni's ex-husband was around. "And massive congrats to you Danni." Duncan stated, attracting her attention as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he leaned back and looked at Emily. His eyes softening. "She is beautiful, she reminds me a bit of Gracie when she was born."

"Really Daddy?" Grace said excitedly, her hand gripping onto her father's hand.

"She does a bit Gracie, mainly around the eyes and mouth but she looks a lot like her Dad as well." Duncan said with a nod at Grace before he stood up. "I'm going to head to the canteen and leave the four of you time to spend as a family. I saw David outside with Libby, he said that they would come in about ten minutes to meet the new arrival. Gracie, I'll leave you here with your Mom for a bit but when I come back then we have to go back home okay? Your Mom and Uncle Steve need some time to rest after today and so does your sister." He told Grace, a firm note coming to his voice as he looked down at her.

Grace opened her mouth to speak, clearly about the argue before her shoulder's slumped down and she merely nodded with a sigh.

"Okay Daddy." She confirmed.

"It's hard I know but you'll have plenty of time to spend time with Emily." He reminded her before he looked between Danni and Steve. "When do you want me to come back to get her? In an hour? I got a book with me so…" He offered, his voice trailing off.

Danni shared a quick look with Steve who nodded at her, making it clear that he was leaving the decision in her hands.

"Make it forty-five minutes if you could Duncan" Danni said, looking back at her ex-husband. "I get the feeling that we might get a lot of visitors today and like you say, Grace will see a lot of Emmy."

"Okay, I'll see you in forty five minutes, I know I hardly need to say it but try and behave Monkey." Duncan said, reaching out and running his hand down Grace's dark hair before he nodded at Danni and Steve. "Congrats again." He stated before he turned and left the room, closing the door behind them leaving them alone.

"Does Emmy really look like I did when I was a baby Mamma?" Grace asked the moment they were alone, her eyes fixed on Emily.

"I think so" Danni said with a nod. "But when the Doctor lets us leave the hospital to go home then we can find your baby book and the photo albums if you want so you can see for yourself and compare."

"Yes!" Grace said, clapping her hand together before she laid down on the mattress, glancing briefly over her shoulder when Steve perched himself beside her before she looked back at Emily, an almost disappointed look on her face. "She doesn't seem to do much" She stated, glancing up at Danni when she laughed softly at the comment.

"No new baby does much when they are born." Danni told her with a shake of her head. "I imagine being birthed is a tiring event for the baby as much as it is for the Mommy so Emmy's earned her rest. She has taken a lot of interest in what is going on around her so I have no doubt when she wakes up, she will be fascinated with her big sister. It's going to be your job to help look after her and help guide her because she is going to look up to you so much Grace."

"I'll take good care of her Mamma" Grace promised her. "Auntie Cait-Cait said the last time we spoke to each other that its super important to look after younger sisters because they need a lot of help." She said seriously.

"Auntie Cait said that did she?" Danni replied dryly, making a note to have a word with her older sister about what she has been telling Grace.

"She did, she said that younger brothers needed ton more work then sister though, that was part of the reason I wanted Emmy to be a girl." Grace confirmed, Danni opened her mouth to disagree when she closed it, she might not have had younger sister since she herself was the youngest girl in the Williams family siblings but she had plenty of younger brothers and each one of them had caused her nothing but annoyance on more occasions then she cared to admit.

"Well" Danni said, drawing the word out. "I guess Cait would know since she had experience with having both a younger sister and younger brothers."

"Auntie Cait said she wasn't talking about you when she spoke about younger sisters, she said that you had been remarkably…" Grace hesitated for a moment, her nose scrunching up, the same way it always did when she was trying to remember something. "Self-sufficient."

"Why does that not surprise me." Steve commented, sounding amused, attracting Grace's attention, the small girl shooting him a surprised look as though she had briefly forgotten he was there with them."

"Do you think Mamma isn't self-sufficient Uncle Stevie?" Grace asked in confusion, the look brightening when Steve shook his head.

"I think your Mom was self-sufficient from the day she was born Grace." Steve clarified with a grin and a wink at her.

"Which is a good trait to have and one of the reasons why I can keep up with your Uncle Stevie." Danni stated firmly, glancing down when she felt Emily move against her. "Gracie, I think Emmy is waking up, do you want to say hello to her now?"

"Yes" Grace squealed against as she moved closer so her face was right in front of Emily's whose eyes lashes were beginning to flicker.

"Move back a bit kiddo, you might scare her if you're that close to her when she wakes up." Steve said, reaching out and tugging on the back of the navy-blue cardigan which made up part of Grace's school uniform. She made a huffing sound but complied, moving back just as Emily's eyes open.

"Hello Emmy" Grace stated happily, bringing up her hand and waving at the small baby who responded by squinting at her. "I'm Gracie, your big sister! We're going to have so much fun together but Mamma and Uncle Stevie, he's your Daddy by the way, have said that we will have to wait until you're bit older to play but I have thought up loads of games already, they will be awesome." She told Emily who merely continued to stared at her, something which seemed not to bother Grace in the least. "Her eyes are blue." She commented, tilting her head back to look at Danni, making it clear who the question was directed at.

"All new born babies have blue eyes for some reason." She responded, smiling when Grace' dark eyebrow rose.

"Even mine?" She asked, her mouth falling open in surprise.

"Even yours" Danni confirmed. "Emmy's eyes may be blue like her Daddy's or they may be grey like mine. She might even end up with hazel eyes like some of your Aunts and Uncles and your Granddad has and Steve's sister Mary has green eyes as well, so we won't know yet until she's around six months who she has taken after in that aspect."

Grace nodded slowly before speaking again.

"Do you think her hair will remain dark?" She queried.

"I think so" Danni said with a nod. "I think she'll take after her Dad in that way though maybe it will be a shade or two lightly because of my hair being blonde."

"Like mine is a shade or two lighter than Daddy's? He always said that was because of your hair genes." Grace said, grinning when Danni nodded again at her.

"Or she might end up darker than me." Steve commented as he reached out and softly ran his hand over Emily's hair. "My Grandfather's hair was apparently nearly black in colour."

"Wow" Grace said, looking back down at Emily before a sudden knock on the door attracted their attention, all of them turning towards it in time to see it open.

"Knock, knock, can we come in?" David asked.

"Yeah come in David, there's someone here who wants to meet you" Steve called out.

The door opened and David walked in, holding his two-year-old daughter Libby in his arms, he spoke as he used his foot to close the door behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt but this little munchkin couldn't wait any longer to meet her new cousin." He commented, making a show of sighing when Libby grinned at him.

"Auntie Danno" Libby called out happily. "Grace, Stevie"

"Hey my little bear" Danni called back warmly, "Come and say hello to your cousin Emily, she's just woken up."

David placed Libby beside Grace who instantly wrapped her arm around the small girl and lingered for a moment, his eyes scanning Emily's face before he moved around the other side of the bed and leaned down, kissing Danni on the top of her head.

"Congrats sis, she's beautiful" He stated. "You too Steve, congrats, welcome to the Daddy club."

"Thanks, Brah" Steve said.

"Just to warn you that Mom just called me, I didn't pick up the call but I'm guessing that her Mother senses are tingling, the same way it always seems to so you might want to call her back and answer all her questions and introduce her to Emily since I'm pretty positive she was only ringing me because she couldn't get through to you." He remarked thoughtfully.

"I would love to know how she does it." Danni said before she sighed happily. "I'll call her back after Grace is gone when it's a bit quieter, until then I just want to enjoy this." She admitted, reaching out and grabbing Steve's hand in her, a smile coming to her face when he automatically raised it to his mouth and kissed the back of it, though she didn't look towards him, instead keeping her eyes on the scene of Grace introducing Libby to Emily, her smile widening into a grin.

Could life get better than this?

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it. **

**I really appreciate it**


End file.
